


Синестезия

by Gavrusssha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: И звенит чистым золотом в колонках рок, рок, рок, неистовый, божественный рок-н-ролл.





	Синестезия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darcvs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darcvs).



Правильно разместить колонки - четыре по углам, одна на стене, выровнять, проконтролировать звук, падая на кровать, сабвуфер переместить на два дюйма влево, выровнять ожерелье эквалайзера на усилителе, придирчиво прислушаться, наклоняя голову, ну куда уже лучше, некуда лучше! Басы рвут грудную клетку, голос Кидиса сбегает мурашками к заднице, подрагивает постер Deep на двери. Джаред на мгновение кладет на пах ладонь правой, левой вертя хромированную рукоятку громкости. Ассоциативная память - сильная штука. 

Тетрадь по математике - глубже под стол, мокасин проскальзывает и врезается в перегородку, со стола валится в бездну карандаш, стенка содрогается - это Джориана лупит кулаком со своей стороны, намекая, чтобы любимый братик отъебался и не смел мешать сверхважному трепу по телефону. 

\- Ма-а-а! - Орет Джаред в открытую дверь. - Ко мне придет Дженсен, впустишь его? 

\- Вам сделать чаю? - слышит он снизу и внутренне вздрагивает. Маме, как ни странно, нравится Дженс. С нее станется принести ужин. Поэтому он скатывается по лестнице на первый этаж.

\- Я возьму нам коки. 

\- Снова будете перебивать аппетит! И не включайте музыку так сильно! 

\- Ма-а-ам! 

Его коробит. С еще звучащим в ушах водопадом ударных он с ужасом смотрит, как окружают его обыденные вещи знакомого с рождения дома. Хочется пинком вышибить двери, побежать, задыхаясь, по прибитой жарой улице, мимо аккуратных зеленых газонов, детских колясок, мокрых сверкающих авто, мимо магазинных тентов, мимо удивленно оглядывающихся людей, раскинув широко руки, и чтобы с неба - лилось это соло на басу, прекрасное, летящее, единственное в мире триа-а-а, тири-ра дии-и-и пам! Джаред скачет через три ступеньки по лестнице на второй этаж, роняет одну колу, и когда разгибается - нос к носу сталкивается с сестрой. 

\- Ты задолбал уже, - говорит она, упираясь кулачками в бока. - Выключи эти вопли. 

\- Отстань, Джо.

Она преграждает ему дорогу. 

\- К тебе придет Эклз? Двадцать баксов. 

\- Прошлый раз было десять! - Возражает Джаред.

\- Я решила, что ущерб, нанесенный моей подростковой психике, нуждается в компенсации. Подумать только, - Она закатывает подрисованные глаза. - Я вынуждена слушать, как трахается мой родной брат! Это же чистой воды извращение. И, - она затыкает возражения Джареда, поднимая кверху наманикюренный пальчик. - Я ведь вру маме! 

\- Хорошо, - бурчит он, пытаясь обойти Джориану. В буквальном смысле, потому что по жизни ее не обойдешь. Еще не было случая, чтобы Джо упустила свою выгоду. 

В комнате он подымает оконную фрамугу и трясет головой, высунувшись наружу по пояс. Все вокруг стремятся не упустить свою выгоду, бегут за выгодой, высунув языки, не видя ничего вокруг. Когда он последний раз видел отца дома в будний день? Папа полысел, отрабатывая дом в богатом пригороде, а ведь через несколько лет - блестящая перспектива Стэнфорда, диплом, семья, карьера, верченье в неизбежном колесе и - та-дамм! - Падалеки-младший сменит на лысом посту Падалеки-старшего. Убого, убого, как это мелко, по сравнению с тем, что он ощущает сейчас.

Тут в груди у Джареда екнуло, он торопливо втиснулся назад в комнату, стукнувшись об оконную раму макушкой. В дверях помещался Дженсен, светя глазами и выстукивая пальцами по дереву ритм ударных в колонках. 

\- Крутой звук, Падалеки! 

В общем, Джаред отдавал себе отчет, что Эклз спит скорее с его навороченной стереосистемой, а не с ним, Джаредом Тристаном, заголовком в списке школьного рейтинга, вратарем школьной футбольной сборной, будущей звездой юридического поприща и просто отличным парнем, вот так-то. Но Падалеки не таил претензий, потому что...

_Дженсен защелкнул за спиной замок, вывернулся из прижимающих его к дверному полотну рук Джареда, прошелся по комнате мягкой кошачьей походкой, поправляя колонки на одному ему известные миллиметры..._

..потому что когда он был с Эклзом... 

_...Стащил через голову футболку, швырнул, подошел к Джареду и сжал рукой в черной кожаной беспалой перчатке его член прямо сквозь джинсы...._

...его посещали странные ощущения, и он был совсем не уверен...

_  
...Наклонил голову, испытывая своим гребаным абсолютным слухом качество звука, ладонь прошлась по джинсам Джареда вниз и вверх..._

...что они имеют хоть какое-нибудь отношение...

_../Толкнул Джареда на крутящийся стул, опустился на колени..._

... к любви.

_...Эванс всхрипывал в колонке, провисала взвизгом на грани терпимого бас-гитара, ссыпались центами ударные, Джаред откидывал голову и сопел, плотно лежали на подлокотниках стула белые пальцы в черной коже, солнечный свет в комнате пульсировал и выпячивался пузырем в окно, перед глазами распадался на красное и зеленое блик на застекленной фотографии "Харлея". С каждым движением губ Эклза пол на мгновение уходил в мягкий провал под ногами, все глубже, все хлеще, щиколотки нежила теплая вода, вода же стекала по спине, следом прокатывалась горячая белая галька, черно-белая лесенка Йона Лорда, а там, вместе с рывком волшебных пальцев Блэкмора, Джаред всплывал наверх, мелко дыша, тряся головой, прикусывая шершавые сухие губы, жалея и торопясь обратно._

\- Фокус... Я настраивал на кровати...

\- Я слышу, Падалеки.

_...Комната вращается, предметы врываются в глаза шершавой поверхностью, наждачным бормотаньем Рода Эванса; двоятся, троятся, множатся и слоятся цвета, подымаются по ступеням к животу, льются, вязкие, влажные, бьет в уши дрожь дженсеновых бедер, щекочут язык молоточки ударных и пот заливает брови, гулким алым - кап! - свистящий блик на косточке пальца, глубоко впечатанного в плоть. Кровать - как плот в мутных теплых волнах на полу, больно стучит в стену Джо: "Прекрати орать, придурок!" и ароматная, острая, горячая темнота мягко подступает к сердцу, брыжжет в позвоночнике, плавится на языке, стекает в пах._

\- Твоюматьтвоюматьматьтвою, Падалеки! Сделай громче! - Шепчет Дженсен, елозя под ладонью взмокшим горячим затылком.

_...И приходит ослепительный свет. Выдавливает рамы и двери, проливается наружу, взмывает в низкое белесое небо, затопляет улицы, быстрее, еще, еще быстрее, если бежать так быстро, как только возможно, то сладкой болью прорежутся крылья, огромные белые плоскости, и можно, наверное, будет оттолкнуться от серого асфальта и взлететь._

...Джаред раскидывает руки, отталкивается, летит, омываемый соло солнца. И звенит чистым золотом в колонках рок, рок, рок, неистовый, божественный рок-н-ролл.

_Fin  
_


End file.
